Talk:The Game/@comment-33990118-20191226050435
'Van Xuan:' *'Government:' Absolute Monarchy. *'King:' Dinh-Khan Lý *'Dynatsy:' Lý *'Economy:' Agriculture, fishing, trading. *'Trade partners:' Liang. *'Capital:' Longbian. *'Demographics:' **'Population: 1 221.5k' **'Longbian:' 91k **'Duen vinh:' 57k **'Haikou:' 49.4k **'Tram Giang:' 30k **'Da Nang:' 19k **'Rural areas: '''975.1k **'Ethnicities: Vietnamese 83.38%, Minorities: Chinese 13.6%, Mon 1.6%, Khmer 1.42%.' **'Religion: buddhism 98.80%, other 1.20%. *'''Wars and Conflicts: **'Invasion of Nanzhou:' we send 70% (17 101) of our first army to push into Nanzhou taking the fact that they are at war with the western countries. **'Soldiers ready against Shang:' In case the Shang has plans to invade while we 60% (7 329) of our second army will be there to fend them off. **'Border control:' We have 30% (3 665) 'of the Second army on our border with mon in case some of them desides to let the Nanzhou army pass through their territory or if some of them decides to help Nanzhou. *'Military: Total of: 4% (48 860) **'Stading army: '''Total of: 3% (36 645) ***'First army:' Total of 2% (24 430) ****Swordsmen with Shields: 11 765 ****Spearmen: 6 811 ****Bowmen: 5 811 ****Mangonel: 44 ***'Second army:' 'Total of 1% (12 215) ****Swordsmen with Shields: 5 881 ****Spearmen: 3 404 ****Bowmen: 2 904 ****Mangonel: 22 **'Reserves:' Total of 1% (12 215) ***'Third army: '''Total of 1% (12 215) ****Swordsmen with Shields: 5 881 ****Spearmen: 3 404 ****Bowmen: 2 904 ****Mangonel: 22 *'Navy: Transport ships 21, Galleys 23, fishing ships 162 *'Diplomacy:' **'Xiao:' We accept. but first i will go after Nanzhou, they might take the chance to invade us while we are invading Shang. **'Xiao:' We propose how we could split Shang between us and ask their opinion on it. *'Events:' **'Infrastructure:' We continue constructing roads between all the villages in our country (will last for many turns) **'Navy:' We keep on making our navy larger. **'Agriculture:' We continue with improving the agriculture like farms and Livestock farms, this will make the people less Hungry. And it will make them happier, healthier and will let the people worry less about their childrens future. **'Bamboo bows:' We try to mix in some Stronger wood in order to make it's durability better. **'Military Expansion:' We conscript a third army that will start training like all the other military have. **'Military Training of Tactics and armed training: '''Both the Main army and the Reserveists will do this training. ***'Tactics: We continue coming up with tactics and different moves we can use in wartime, having the best in each army-group become the General of the Group they're part of. ***'''Armed Training (including Mangonel cause why not): They will continue training in the art of the sword, Shield, spear, Bow and Mangonel. ****'sword art' (those with swords will practice the best ways to attack, stab, use the enemies momentum against them and block the enemies) ****'Shield art' ('''The Swords men will also train their shield blocking/parrying (<-Make them lose their balance or make the enemy attack hit the ground or smth))' ****'Spear art''' (Those with Spears will practice different ways in using the spears length to the best of it's capabilites) ****'Bow art' (Those with bows will be training their accuracy and range, hitting smaller and smaller objects to perfect their aim) ****'Mangonel art' (The soldiers that are manovering the Mangonel's are going to train their range and accuracy).